Blur Soul Eater
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: So this is a Sequal of Sonix Ga Yuku Tails detected a unknown Dark energy heading to this earth now Sonix and Akame need to figure out what is that energy and where did it come from? T for Swearing and Blood Sonic the hedgehog/AGK/Soul Eater Crossover
1. Time for a new Adventure

I Don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **So i decide to do Goblin Slayer First since it good Awesome and badass at the same time. So before this story started There are 4 thing you need to know First one is Sonix is a little bit Overpower To the Soul Eater Enemy, Since i might do that to the other boss. He might face with Soul Eater Character Villain Team and Second Akame has a new outfit, she is in her 20 now rather than 18. So it only going to be Sonix and Akame going to Soul Eater World and Lastly No Ship yet but for Soul Eater one i will, Since i hasn't decide yet but there will be a Harlem in some part if you see it. Now Sonix Weapon are going to be his Divine and Judgement Gun with him and Akame will have her Cursed Weapon which her old Weapon Murasame But with a upgrade Version from the original it doesn't cursed her body it does her one shot kill but with a Life steal ability to it. And one final part there is will be any more character from other like my Story it just going to be Sonix and Akame never else in the meantime Let begin Shall we?**

* * *

Earth-616

Tails Workshop

Tails: Let see if i bring this into here then we should...(Got smoke in his face) Dang it almost had it.

?: Hey Tails what going on Here?

Tails: Hey Sonix and Akame glad you can make it to my workshop sorry if see some dust coming around just got done complete the Dimension Portal since i been detected many Unknown Dimension Partial in the past.

So the Two People for the job the first one is a Anthropomorphic Hedgehog who has blue Fur with Brown skin on his arm and mouth and Chest and he has purple eye but he has Dark green Sock and Green Hi-Tech Shoes he has red Gloves His name is Sonix the hedgehog

The Second person beside him She has short black Slick Hair and red eye she change from a old one she been wearing right now she has enhance Black and Blue Pant with a Night Raid Symbol on her thigh and she has a Dark Version of her old Shirt without the Red Suit and she has high tech Shoes like Sonix but kinda like Leone version with Red and Black on it Her name is Akame.

Sonix: So Tails what been going with your thing you told me before after defeat Hadiox for the last 2 two day?

Tails: Well Sonix after you kill Haidox this pop up(Show Sonix and Akame a Strange dark Energy in a another Earth) It heading to Earth 213 Look like they are Using Allies as weapon know of Soul Resonance and they must eat a 100 Soul still they eat to become more powerful But we need to figure what is causing that strange Current of Event.

Sonix: Sound like a plan so are you done with your Dimension Portal Device?

Tails: Almost just need to trek this part and...(Got the machine up ready) There we go now i will give you what you need to know in that Earth since i believe it fill with Many danger and Monster none like our part okay Sonix and Akame?

Sonix: Tails you are talking to a Hedgehog from a another Version of Sonic the hedgehog and Akame just slice and Dice thing when ever she see meat.

Akame: (Stomach Growing) Sorry i hasn't eat anything since we left the beach last night.

Sonix: No Worry i am pretty Sure we can cook something when we are in that Earth speaking of Supply(Got a Equipment of Food,Drink and Everything) Always came prepare. Alright let go Akame.(Went to the Portal)

Akame: Right (Follow Sonix).

Tails: But that Strange Dark energy wasn't that..(Snap of his thought) No it can't be it was destroyed by Sonix and Sonic long ago if it did find a new Body then we are in big Trouble But right now i need to help out the best i can(Got headphone for commutation for Sonix and Akame) Now time to help out Sonix and Akame with their Big Adventure ahead of them.

Meanwhile with Sonix and Akame

Sonix: Hm? Feel Familiar about this like i hasn't used a dimension in a long time.

Akame: I mean you did always like being in wormhole,Rift Gun,and other stuff you been with Eggman.

Sonix: (Sweatdrop) Don't remind me.

Tails: Hello Sonix and Akame can you hear me?

Sonix: Loud and Clear Tails what is it?

Tails: Look like you might end there a lot quicker then usual Sonix.

Sonix: Anything else we need to know about.

Tails: Turn out that you are heading to a School Call DWMA Which it call Death Weapon Meister Academy.

Akame: That All?

Tails: No there is more but i has to tell you when..(Stasis)

Sonix: Tails Tails Can you hear me(Sonix Scent) What? (Saw that Dark Energy coming by them) Akame Move(Push Akame out of the way)

Akame: SONIX!

Sonix: (Grunt) Dang some of those little thing are getting into my body(See the world they are heading) Look like we need to check my body when we get down okay?

Akame: (Nod carry Sonix in her arm) Think you can still stand Sonix?

Sonix: Sure(Use Cure but has a double effect) Strange i feel more powerful in my body but i can use my other ability what ever those dark orb in my body must be something from this world.

Akame: It might be.

Tails: (Static) S-S...Sonix can...you...hear..me?

Sonix: Little bit Tails You are breaking up.

Tails: Head...to...the..DWMA...Hurry..because...i..can..get..to..your..signal...in..our.(End Com).

Sonix: Tails..Tails Dang something must be blocking him from talking to us.

Akame: So what now?

Sonix: (See the Academy and a Creepy Grin Moon) Weird has this world fill with nonesense already.

Akame: (detected some danger) Something is coming.

Sonix: (Fight Stance) Where?

Akame: (See something above them) Above.

Sonix: (Dodge it) Whoa (See a Jack a Ripper) Yike Creepville much with killer face.

Jack: (Evily Laughing)

Sonix: Alright let do this Akame.

Akame: Right.

So Sonix Dash in front of the Jack the Killer but side under so Akame can slice his body but he limp under his body. so Akame miss the chance to slice him but Sonix Spin Dash at him 3 try then Jack use his claw to cut the hedgehog but only to slice a afterimage that Sonix took out Divine and Judgement shooting Jack the Ripper 12 time in his face and chest but he was still going to so Akame use her insane Assassin Speed to cut up Jack in a instant very in tiny piece of his body but Jack leap with his upper body but only to lice down by a Scythes User.

?: You okay?

Sonix: Yeah thank for saving us who are you?

?: My name is Maka Albarn and this is my partner Soul.

?: Yo

So the girls who save them she has a light taupe hair which she keeps in pigtails Maka's primary outfit is a typical schoolgirl outfit consisting of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. When using Soul, she usually wears white gloves. Her name is Maka Albarn and her partner he had as white hair swept to one side and red eyes. He is known for his heavily exaggerated facial expressions and pointed teeth. He naturally has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face but Soul wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with his name on it and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth. His name is Soul Evans.

Soul: So who are you two?

Sonix: Well i am Sonix the hedgehog(Does his pose) and this is my friend Akame say hello Akame.

Akame: Hello(Bow at the two kid).

Maka: Alright since we now Soul ready?

Soul: Hell yeah.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Hm? (See a Soul) So that is a soul Correct?

Soul: Yup But when i eat a 100 Soul i can become a Death Scythe the most powerful Weapon in all DMWA.(Ate the Soul and grow powerful) I am even more Powerful then BEFORE!

Sonix: I see But(Thought) Strange i don't scent anything from him since he ate that last soul might be a dud or something now sure but let be friend with them at least.

Sonix: Sorry but uh where are we?

Maka: Oh this is Death City.

Sonix/Akame: (Sweatdrop) You are kidding right?

Soul: Trust me when i say this is really Call death City.

Sonix: Alright Soul i take your word for it.

Maka: Soul let head back to DMWA Sonix and Akame right come with us.

Sonix: Sure the more the Merrier am i right?

Akame: Yes.

Maka: Follow me.

Time Skip

?: I am sorry to say that you didn't complete your 100 deathMeister Test.

Maka/Soul: WHAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Sonix: So you must be the principle of this Academy correct?

?: Yes i am young Hedgehog and who are you?

The unknown Spirit he appears as a being covered in a tattered piece of pitch black cloth with many jagged edges, decorated with a cartoony skull mask, which seems to serve the sole purpose of imitating an otherwise absent face—a means of rendering Death more humanoid and thus making it more comfortable for humans (particularly children) to communicate. Occasionally, he also appears with large, foam gloved hands from his side, in which seemingly materialize.[40] Throughout the series, as Death the Kid connects the Lines of Sanzu, various cracks on his mask are made. His name is Death.

Sonix: The name is Sonix the hedgehog and this is my friend Akame.

Death: (Thought) Wait Sonix i did i remember many in the past let see(Scent a Familiar Aura around Sonix) Huh Sol Is that You?

Sol: Hello old friend how are you?

Death: It has been many Year ago hasn't it?

Sol: Pretty Much Been Scaring Kid lately with that old form of your (Smile Laughing).

Death: (Sign) You really hasn't change have you Sol?

Sol: No but you has change.

Death: So this is your what son?

Sol: No Grandson.

Death: (Eye Widen) YOUR GRANDSON!

Soul: What Grandson who is the Grandson?

Sonix: I think he was talking to my Grandfather spirit inside my body.

Maka: Your Grandfather Spirit inside your Body.

Sonix: Yeah know what i tell you little bit. So you must be Death correct?

Death: (Snap of his trauma) Yes Sorry about that i didn't know you were the grandson of Sol the hedgehog.

Sonix: (Itching his head) I been getting that along over the year now but i am used it now.

Sonix: Also what is it a Meister test they were doing by the way?

Death: They were collect a 100 Soul but they need a Witch soul in order to pass their so they has to restart from the beginning.

Sonix: Oh i see so like gaining new ascends to new level of your power am i correct?

Death: (Thump up with his hand) Yup but you and your friend can assist them on their Witch Hunt if you want i has a friend to show around the place.

Sonix: Sure and(Hear Akame Stomach) Jezz Akame we has a Food after we left.

Akame: (Blush) Sorry.

Sonix: (Gigging) It cool also i give her some food we can look around the place of the academy.

Death: (Bring his speaker) SPIRIT COME HERE NOW!

?:(Rushing and hugging by his arm) MAKA HOW IS MY LITTLE DAUGHTER DOING?!

Sonix:(Mind Link to Sol) So this is Maka Father Correct? since you been talking about him when you were in my body from the beginning.

So the man holding Maka by his arm he ppears as a somewhat younger aged man, his facial features consist of red shoulder length hair and blue eyes, though he has green eyes in the manga. He wears a basic black suit blazer, black dress slacks, an olive green button down shirt in which remains tucked in, black leather belt with a silver buckle and dress shoes. The most iconic element of his clothing is his signature black cross tie; also, on the collar of his button down, there are two black crosses on each side His name is Spirit Albarn.

Sol: Yup this is Spirit Albarn he is bit protector when it come to his daughter.

Sonix: I can kinda relate.

Sol: Hey that was a different reaction from me okay.

Sonix: I didn't say anything.

Sol: Just making sure.

Sonix: Welp talk to you when this is over alright?

Sol: Stay out of trouble.

Sonix: You know Gramp that is not going to happen Right?

Sol: Right i forgot we always been in trouble from the beginning But still stay out of trouble.(Vanish)

Spirit: So you must be Sonix and Akame correct?

Sonix: Yup the name is Sonix the hedgehog and this is Akame hope we can be friend.

Maka: He is always protected when it come to me Sonix.

Sonix: I know what that is like.

Maka: Well we are going to hunt a witch we be back later Sonix and Akame.(Walk out of Death Principle Room With Soul)

Sonix: Later Maka.

Spirit: (Glare at Sonix) Don't get any funny idea about getting near my Maka got me Sonix?

Sonix: Uh i barley know her i was being friendly honestly.

Spirit: I know just letting you know that now.

Sonix: Understandable.

Spirit: Alright let show you the place of DWMA Follow me.

Sonix: This should be fun.

Death: (Thought) Nice to know you are still yourself Sol but thing has change ever since your death.

Meanwhile

?: So The Infamous Sol the hedgehog is inside his own Grandson maybe i get some word out of his as for his grandson maybe use him as a test Subject HAHAHAHAH!

* * *

 **Next Time on Blur Soul Eater**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here Look like there is a Student name Black Star But i don't see him..**

 **Black Star: HAHAHA I AM BLACK STAR AND YOU ARE NOT FASTER THAN ME!**

 **Sonix: (Sweatdrop) So this is going to be one of those day correct?**

 **Blue Hedgehog make a Black Star**

 **Sonix: Alright Kid no more mister Nice hedgehog you are getting a beatdown no mercy.**

* * *

 **Dark: Hey Guy Dark Here so Look like Soul Eater Took the win for this one since it was a close vote one for each of them. but Soul Eater has make their stand so here are the vote**

 **1 Soul eater**

 **2 28%**

 **2 Fate Encore**

 **1 14%**

 **3 Rosario Vampire**

 **1 14%**

 **4 UQ Holder**

 **1 14%**

 **5 High School DXD**

 **1 14%**

 **6 Full Metal Alchemist**

 **1 14%**

 **7 Goblin Slayer**

 **0 0%**

 **8 Tensei shitara Slime Datta Ken**

 **0 0%**

 **9 Hyperdimesion**

 **0 0%**

 **10 Mega Man X6**

 **But It would be best to add a bit more but i didn't has anyone to see who would want to vote. So this is going to be it for the Ch next one is going to be a longer one since i has to do Black Star Enter Part from Ep 2 of Soul Eater. Anyway if you like the Title and Story please let me know and i will talk to you guy later Peace.**


	2. Hedgehog meet a Black Star

I Don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last time on Blur Soul Eater**

 **Sonix and Akame has meet into a world fill with Death around every single Area around still they met a girl name Maka and her partner Soul. so Sonix meet the person who lead the academy of DWMA but we has other thing to worry about don't we?**

* * *

Sonix: Wow the class look so normal then i thought it would be.

Spirit: Well we has some of our best worker but they are in a different area of the world so yeah we tend not to keep a High Alert on the place.

Akame: So what else do have to know about this place?

Spirit: Well you has to Complete every single Lession since you are from a another world.

Sonix: (Rubbing his head) Yeah last thing we need is causing a scene which i am big fan of it.

Spirit: Well this is where you are going to be staying at.

Sonix: Thank Spirit.

Spirit: Welcome if you need any guiding please let us know alright?

Sonix/Akame: (Nod).

Spirit: Well it going to get late Lord Death will have mission for you tomorrow Night.(Shut the door)

Akame: (Changing her clothes to her Pj) Well we are going to get some sleep for Tm night Sonix.

Sonix: Night Akame (Lay on the bed and fall asleep)

Meanwhile on the other side

?: Well we got some Butt Kicking you Ready Tsubaki.

?: Yes Black Star.

So there was two people the first one she is a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman of Japanese descent of around sixteen or seventeen years old. She wears a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wears a sash that looks similar to Black Star's grey riveted straps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. Occasionally, like when she is bathing or playing basketball, her ponytail and the strands of hair at the side of her face are tied up into 'loops.' Upon using the Uncanny Sword, her hair is loose, with tattoos that are the same pattern as Black Star's. She wears grey and black bandages on her arms from the shoulder down, and wears a sweatband with a star symbol on it on each of her wrists. her name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and her partner he appears as a teenaged, young man with bright, blue spiky hair with the spikes sticking in out in the manner similar to that of a star. He's also somewhat short, being shorter than his weapon partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. He's also well built for his age. He has green eyes and when under the effect of Madness or angered, his eyes adopt yellow (blue in the manga) stars within them. His main outfit consists of a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down from the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. Black Star has similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. Black Star's footwear are basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. On his right shoulder is his star-shaped tattoo, showing his heritage as a member of the Star Clan which is just a shade lighter than his normal skin tone. His name is Black Star.

Black Star: (Break into the rooftop) HAHAHA Surrender Villain if it I BLACK STAR WHO IS GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!

Tsubaki: Uh Black Star I think we might came in the wrong time.

Black Star: (Eye Widen) Uh Oh.

Gangsta: Kill Them.

Black Star: (Running around the Table) AHHHHHHH!

Tsubaki: BLACK STAR WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW!

Black Star: OH I KNOW NINJA VANISH!

Time Skip

Sonix: Hm?(Waking up by a unknown Energy then Sign) Must be my imagination Well since i am up i might as well Walk around the city for a Bit(Felt something in his hand) hm?

Akame: (Dream Talking in her sleep) Mmma Meat.

Sonix: (Silent gigging) Well it true she had been everything she has been through her life so(Put his hi-Tech Sneaker on and Put the blanket on Akame) Got to roam around for a bit and head back(Open the widow slowly and Jump off to the nearby building) Alright Let see what are we looking at Beautiful Night Sky i wonder if Maka and Soul got what they need on become the Best Meister So i wonder if there any..(Sonix Scent) hm? (Dodge a Ninja Star) Ninja In this world too?

Black Star: Dammit i thought i has him HEY YOU!

Sonix:(Confused Face) And Who are you?

Black Star: HA HA MY NAME IS BLACK STAR AND YOU MUST BE A KISHIN FIGHT ME YOU STOOD NO CHANCE AGAINST ME!

Sonix: (Sign) Someone seem a little bit full of their self Listen Kid i am a whole different League then you. So i advise you you should back away if you don't want to get hurt.

Black Star: Why isn't that i am too Slow for like someone like you to beat me?

Sonix: (Sign) Well i guess This is your choice Kid i try to be reasonable but you won't listen.

Black Star: Tsubaki Ninja Sword.

Tsubaki: Right! (Transform into a Ninja Sword)

Black Star: FACE ME HEDGEHOG!(Rush to the Blur)

Sonix: (Thought) This is why i always get myself trouble I Wonder how are Maka and Soul doing on their side?(Jumping to Building to Building)

Meanwhile with Maka and Soul

Soul: Hey Maka you okay?

Maka: (Heaving Panting) Yup i am good.

Soul: How about we just go talk to her isn't that good for us to make it easy?

Maka: Yeah sound about right Good thinking Soul.

Maka: (Open the door) Hello.

?: (Humming in the bathroom) Pa Pa pa pa Pumpkin Pa pa Pumpkin

Soul: Hey we want to...(face getting red and got a nosebleed then faint)

?: Oh i didn't hear you kid come in wait for a second while i get change(Got her clothes on) There we go sorry but look like your boyfriend is knockout for a while now(Sly Look at Maka)

Maka: (Blush) B-B-Boyfriend Nononononono it not like that. also who are you?

So the women she takes on the appearance of a young, tall woman with large breasts and an alluring figure. She has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up and around to resemble her tail. The bauble she wears in her cat form can be seen below her neck. She has a set of purple cat-like ears with pink tips instead of human ears, which are initially hidden by her hat. Her black witch's hat coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow cat eyes. She also has a curled up purple cat tail that resembles her cat form one. Her lips are curled like the shape of a "3" to represent those of a cat. She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like a cat's.[11] She dresses in many types of revealing clothing such as tank tops and bikinis, but her signature witch outfit consists of a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes. When fighting against Mizune's human form, she keeps her hat and boots but switches her dress for a black-blue bikini top under a similar-colored coat with a fur collar, and matching shorts. The coat's bottom hem is notably short, ending just below her breasts, exposing her stomach and lower back. Her name is Blair the Witch.

Blair: My name is Blair and i am just your friendly Witch even through you two try to kill a Poor and innocent Witch.

Maka: Sorry but we want to get our 100 Mester Test done but we(Sad Frown) Fail to do so.

Blair: Aww but don't worry Maka i am sure you pass i am clearly not a witch i am well let just say a..(Hear some Fighting in the City) Hm?

Maka: Trouble Soul Come on(Shaking his death Partner).

Soul: WhAT What Going on?

Maka: There is trouble at the city.

Soul: Then what are we waiting for? Let get a move on.(Transform into a Scythe)

Maka: Right (Ran to the scene)

Blair: Hey Wait for me?(Summon her bloom to follow)

Back to Sonix and Black Star

Sonix: Well i got to say Kid you got Gut for facing me i am surprised you got trick up on your sleeve to face me.

Black Star: Ha Black Star always got something up to his Sleeve to defeat his opponent Tsubaki NINJA STAR!

Tsubaki: Right!(Transform into her Ninja Star)

Black Star: You are done now Hedgehog HA!(Throw the Ninja Star).

Sonix: Love to stay and fight you more but i got to go Sorry we do more later(Vanish).

Black Star: DAMMIT GET BACK YOUR COWARD!

Time Skip

Sonix: (thought) Man that kid was tough but he seem too headstrong to fight without a person without thinking kinda like(Remind of one of his Enemy) Nah i can't think right now since it close to being afternoon and...(See Maka and Soul) Hey that must be Maka and Soul I wonder did they finish their final Witch Soul.(Rush behind them)

Maka: What was that noise coming seem like the energy faint here.

Sonix: Oh That would be me fighting this kid i was facing a few second later.

Maka: (Jump by the hedgehog voice) S-Sonix where did you come from?

Sonix: (Gigging) Sorry about that Maka but i was walking around town still this kid call himself Black Star thought i was a Kishin? I Don't know what is a Kishin?

Maka: It best to say it later right now i am tired because we has a long day (yawning) So i am going to get some Sleep Night Sonix.

Sonix: Night Maka.

Sonix: Hmm? Maybe Death might know or i might ask Gramp (Mind link to Sol) Hey Gramp what is a Kishin?

Sol: A Kishin is what this world Dark evil Soul that lurk in the madness they sometime affect people when they lose their insanity and decend into madness that you would lose yourself in the process maybe even your memory.

Sonix: So note to self never get hit by the Kishin Correct?

Sol: Well i would say not to get hit by a Kishin just be aware by their presence Because some of them will drove you into Madness so a bit of a warning always be aware by their Presence get me Grandson?

Sonix: Roger that Gramp i will keep that in mind.

Sol: Alright well i know you weren't not trying to get in trouble but i saw the whole thing.

Sonix:(Sign) I mean the Kid has gut that what i has to say there.

Sol: True but there was something familiar about him i can't quite put my finger on.

Sonix: Like that tattoo on his right arm i seen it before but i was in a fight so not going to suggest that.

Sol: A Tattoo?

Sonix: Well it a Star one why..

Sol: (Eye Widen) Stay away from him it possble that he can be one of the Dark Star clan.

Sonix: Dark Star Clan?

Sol: I will tell you later right now let head back it almost morning and you don't want to be late for your first mission with your girlfriend.

Sonix: (Blush) A-Akame is not my girlfriend she is a friend that all.

Sol: I am just joking with you Son(Gigging).

Sonix: (Sign) Sometime i can't quite deal with you someday.

Sol: You think?

Sonix: Yes well i might get little bit of rest and get ready for the mission alright?

Sol: Get some Sleep Kid you earn it.

Sonix: Thank Gramp talk to you later.

Sol: Will do Grandson(went back in his mindcap)

Sonix: This should be fun for knowing what Lord Death is going to get us for our Mission. Time to head back and rest.(Dash back to his dorm)

Next day

Akame: (Yawning and rubbing her eye) Morning Sonix.

Sonix: Morning Kid did you sleep well?

Akame: (Nod and went to the shower then got dress) You ready?

Sonix: Akame i was born ready let see what did Lord Death have in store for us.

Akame: (Nod)

Time Skip

Lord Death: Ahh the two people i want to see how was your rest?

Sonix: Went Good So what is our first mission there O Death Lord?

Lord Death: There has been some Kishin at this location we have some of the other Student but some were injury during the mission we were wonder if you has what it take to face it?

Sonix: Sure Me and Akame Got this right Akame?

Akame: (Nod) We will executive the mission Complete Lord Death (Bow to the Bone King)

Lord Death: Thank you Sonix and Akame report back when you are done.

Sonix: Roger that Death.

Lord Death: Oh and Be aware this Kishin bend the of a User but lucky i don't know if might affect you two.

Sonix: Thank for the tip we keep that in mind.

Lord Death: (Thought) Sometime it scare me Sol about sending your Grandson to go on Adventure like these. I hope you know what are you doing.

Time Skip

Sonix: Well this is the place i wonder what Kishin are we going to be facing it?

Akame: Well keep your guard up Sonix we don't what Kishin might do us.

Sonix: Will do Akame.

?: Seem like the prey is here shall we kill them Brat?

?: I don't want to hurt them i want to make friend with them.

?: Shut it Brat we got order so let go.

?: Alright.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Akame MOVE!

Akame: (Look up And dodge)

?: Ahh Dammit Kid you miss the chance to kill her.

?: I don't want to hurt them.

Sonix: So you must be our Target that Lord Death was mention But he is just a young boy i wonder..

So the boy that Sonix and Akame are facing he is with a thin body and tall stature. The pink hair is badly cut with straight cut bangs uniformly above the eyebrows with two longer pieces of hair extending from the bangs and hang low over Crona's face. Most of the time, Crona wears a long black tight fitting Purtian-like robe that ends at the mid-calf level with cuff-links at the ends of each sleeve and a tall white button-up collar at the neck. Black slipper-like shoes with a tall white cuff protruding out of the top are also worn. his name is Crona.

?: YOU! Furball You are the one that we were order to take care of let go Brat.

Crona: (Nod and has a Scare killer Face showing to the blur)) I-I kill people but you know what i bet dead people has a better chance of living rather then alive.

Sonix: Akame let double team this kid once and for all.

Akame: Roger that(Death Glare and sword Stance) Prepare to Die.

Sonix: Heh Let get this show on the road(Fight Stance).

* * *

 **Next time on Blur Soul Eater**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here Akame is injury after that Kid attack i wonder if she is going to be okay but i has to find Lord Death Son?**

 **Death the Kid: Dammit look like they found us.**

 **Sonix: (Sweatdrop) A real Charmer this one is (Sign) This is going to be a long night**

 **Meeting the Son**

 **Sonix: So this is your Son correct? He seem to be freak order in place.**

* * *

So Sorry for the delay i didn't have time to think for more of my story since School is kicking me in the rear right now but i will do the best i can to update best as possible if you has any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy later


	3. Meeting the Son

I Don't own any of these characters Only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Blue Blur Eater**

 **Sonix the Hedgehog has encountered a Kid name Black Star who is a cocky kid who thinks he can defeat anything and also part of the Dark Star Clan that Sol told him about so Sonix and Akame is heading their first mission and fighting an emotionless kid name Crona. Can Sonix and Akame fight this unstopping Monster or show it their true power?**

* * *

Sonix: (Kick Crona in the face) Dang he is like Hard steel but has more enduring of pain what the heck is this kid?

Crona: (Creepy smile) Hehehe.

Akame: (Thought) Damn this is going to harden then i thought.

Sonix: Akame! Ready for a combo?

Akame: (Nod) Alright let do this Sonix.

So Sonix and Akame they went at their high-speed attack Crona with Sword and Punch, but Crona was made to endure pain. So Sonix leg sweep his right leg and Akame kicks him up in the sky and Sonix uses his fury of fist and kick and Sonix Eagle him down the ground but Akame stabs him below him. But Ragnarok Grab Akame Face and throw her to the wall but Sonix went to her aid and use Cure on Akame.

Crona: I like those eye of her. It like death she is feeling.

Ragnarok: Maybe lost all of her friends because she was weak HAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

Sonix: Hey Cut of it she has been through in her life you don't...(Scent Anger from Akame)

Akame: (has a Red Aura) Prepare to feel my Wrath.

Sonix: (Thought) Wait this is something from different emotion of Akame she never been angry before this is the first i..(Sonix Scent and got send flying) WhOOAAAAA!

Crona: (scent fear from himself) She seem scary Ragnarok what do i do?

Ragnarok: How the hell should i know Kill her?!

Akame: (Vanish in front of Crona with her emotionless eye) Die (Slice Crona with relentless Furry).

Sonix: (Got up from the rubber) Ah Damn that was rough (Sonix Scent) Crap Akame (dash to the church and eye widen) What?!

Sonix Saw Akame was going all-out on Crona but Ragnarok who was mostly blocking of her slice. He Punch her in the stomach but Her eye was growing darker by the second. But she went for a powerful Punch on Crona by sending him flying out of the front of the church.

Akame: (Panting and look at Sonix) S-sonix (faint).

Sonix: AKAME! (Rush to her aid) Hey, Akame do you hear me?

Akame:(goan).

Sonix: Shoot she injury she need to be treating back at DWMA (carry her in princess style and rush back)

Medusa: Heheh Look like that Hedgehog and that girl was a tough battle for my Son look like this day could get inserting then i thought (lick her lips and Evil Laughing).

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix:...

Maka: Sonix is Akame okay?

Sonix: Yeah she is alright right now the doctor say i need to wait for her recover for now i am flying solo on the mission that Lord Death gives me.

Soul: We will check on her while you do your mission that Lord Death gives you Alright Bro?

Sonix: (Hug Maka and Soul) Thank guys make sure to call me in case you have any news for the doc, for now, i am heading out later (Dash to Lord Death room).

Maka: (check Akame Soul) Weird Akame Soul feel dark with black blood?

Soul: (Shocked) What?

Maka: She must be infected by the Black Blood how can we explain this to Sonix?

Soul: Let just wait for him to return for his mission and tell him.

Maka: (Thought) Akame i hope you are not turning insane of the black blood.

With Sonix

Sonix: Hey Lord Death i am here what is the mission for me today?

Death: Please just call me Death but we have a message that my son is going around taking out Kishin on the east side of town. I want you to recruit him to this school.

Sonix: Fair enough so east side of town huh got it be right back. (Wave at death and walk out of his office).

Spirit: Shouldn't we tell him that your son is a dimwit when it comes to Symmetry?

Death: In time i think he should learn on his own now Spirit.

Spirit: Alright i am going to the nurse to check his friend. (Head to the nurse office)

Death: (Nod).

Death: (Thought) I wonder how much will the madness in Akame will change her we must keep her safe before she hurt the people she love or She can be used by her weapon.

Meanwhile in the city

Sonix: Hm (Look around) Look like this is going to be one of my hardest mission. That i have got from Death (Sign) This is going to take all..(Hear a gunshot) Look like trouble (jump down from the pole and rush to the scene) Hopefully i can make it there before something else go down.

Sonix: (See 3 kid posing in a weird way) Uh this is weird to look at. Welp, I did see some weird thing before so nothing to get over me (jump down and pose) Hey You must be Death son, right my name is Sonix the hedgehog but you can call me Sonix so what is your name kid?

So the third people who are standing in front of the Blue Blur. The first one his eyes have two shades of yellow ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold. He typically sports a standard black suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie. His color scheme is meant to copy his father's. He also sports black hair with three white stripes, known as the Lines of Sanzu, along the left side of his hairline. His name is Death the Kid but everyone called him Kid.

The second one she wears a cowgirl outfit: tight, sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirts with white ties, cowboy hats and black high-heel boots. However, unlike Patty, Liz wears dark wash jeans and two silver bracelets on each wrist. In addition, there is a subtle difference in their hats. Patty's hat has rounded rims, whilst Liz's hat has rims that slant forward. In the anime, as the series progress, both Thompson sisters wear cropped white jackets over their outfits. Liz's soul has a pink color and has two curved triangles representing her hat. Her name is Elizabeth Thompson.

The Final one is a has chin-length, bright blonde hair with bangs and light blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless top with a buttoned collar and jeans. Her name is Patricia Thompson the sister of Elizabeth Thompson

Kid: Hm? (point at the hedgehog looking around his pose but found one his left leg) You have your left leg two inches away from the right is that how your treat Symmetry is?

Sonix: (blank face and confused) Huh?

Liz: (Punch Kid head) You idiot let him be hello Sorry for our nonsense leader over here but my name is Elizabeth Thompson but call me Liz for Short.

Patty: Hello my name is Patricia Thompson but everyone call me Patty for short (flirt with Sonix)

Sonix: I see but who is the kid with the black and white hair?

Liz: Oh this he is the son of Death. Death the Kid.

Sonix:...Eh?

Kid: Anyway Liz and Patty we got ourself a Kishin to hunt..(see the Kishin disappear) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO How did we left a single Kishin get away from us?

Sonix: Oh you mean that Kishin over there (point at the stuck Kishin) Yeah after meeting you guy i stop time so he wouldn't go anywhere.

Kid: (Eye Widen) W-What are you?

Sonix: Would you believe me if i say to you. I am a Hedgehog from a another world?

Kid: Hm Liz, Patty.

Patty/Liz: Right (transform into Handgun for Kid) Think you can try to dodge my bullet maybe we can talk.

Sonix: (Grin) Sure.

Kid: (Shot 2 bullet at the hedgehog but only to have an afterimage) W-What where did he...(look up) How the hell did you get up there?

Sonix: (rubbing his nose) Easy i learn this trick back in my young day but (jump down) Now do you want to talk?

Kid: Maybe you are a Hedgehog from a another world sorry i tend to not believe people who think they are so high and mighty of themselves.

Sonix: I understand so (point at the Kishin) what do you going to do with this one?

Kid: (Shot the Kishin with Patty Handgun).

Sonix: Never mind anyway what were you three doing here?

Kid: We received info about a Kishin who was in the dock area but Thank for you it made our mission easy.

Sonix: (Sweatdrop) You don't say anyway your father told me to recruit you at the DWMA Academy.

Kid: (Sign) Really the old man need me alright i be there for him only.

Sonix: Alright thank (got a call) Hold on (answer the phone) Hello?

Tails: There we go Sonix you okay?

Sonix: Yeah i am alright Tails so tell me what was that black Blood from earlier. When me and Akame came to this world got any lead buddy?

Tails: (Getting info from his computer) Look like the only thing about it Sonix. It calls Black Blood it drove the person insane so it like sending them into Madness or something?

Sonix: So in other case avoid it at all time correct?

Tails: Yes why who is infected?

Sonix: (Worried Face) Akame she was infected by this some crazy kid with a Deadpool wannabe.

Tails: I try to get over there as fast as possible okay Sonix?

Sonix: (Nod) Alright Thank Tails. (End Call)

Kid: So you are friend with this Tails correct?

Sonix: Let just say we are kinda a big thing we detected something that related to Dark Gaia in this world but an old friend of mine defeats it years ago.

Liz: So who is this Dark Gaia person you were talking about?

Sonix: (Sign) Let just say a God of darkness who wants to purge this world into madness and absolute Darkness. Luckily me and an old friend ended it but lost someone close to us that day. But he will be the part of the earth we tend.

Patty: He sounds heroic for what he did.

Sonix: (Nod) Anyway it getting late we should head back to DWMA Like right who knows what tonight is going to be.

Kid/Liz/Patty: (nod)

Sonix: Grab my hand it going to be Bumper everyone.

Kid: (Grab Sonix right hand).

Liz: (Grab Sonix other hands).

Patty: (grab Liz arm).

Sonix: Better hold on tight thing is going to be extra fast (dash off).

Liz/Kid/Patty: (Screaming).

Sonix: (Gigging and Smirk).

?: Medusa we found the target but he was fast think it could be him?

Medusa: Yes but he wants his friend to be healed by the madness that our little one did to her but not now let wait for the perfect moment.

?: I understand Master. (Vanish)

Next day

Sonix: (Yawning and rubbing his eye) Alright last night was a blast. I wonder how today is going to be.

Maka: Sonix you there?

Sonix: Yeah you can come in.

Maka: How did the mission go last night?

Sonix: It went smooth so far hehe so how is Akame?

Maka: She seems to fall into...

Sonix: Madness correct?

Maka: (eye widen) H-How did you..?

Sonix: An old friend told me (hand on her shoulder) Akame is tough beside she dealt with this before i am pretty sure she will fight this madness whatever world we stumble upon.

Maka: (Thinking) I see.

Sonix: So what do you need Maka?

Maka: (Snap out of her thought) Death need me. you, Black Star for a mission.

Sonix: (thinking of the name Black Star before) Black Star hmm i think I hear of that name before?

Sonix: (remember now) Oh that cocky kid, yeah he is going to mad at me hehe.

Maka: Yup it going to be short you ready?

Sonix: Sure.

10 minute later

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Hm?

Black Star: There you are Bastard.

Sonix: (Dodge his attack) Yeah no deal kid.

Black Star: What how did you know when i was going to attack?

Maka: Listen to Death first Black star then after the mission.

Black Star: (pouted) Fine.

Death: I see all of you is here correct?

Maka/Sonix/Black Star: (Nod).

Death: Excellent For today mission is to revive an old mentor in this location.

Black Star: (Dumbfound) You are kidding right?

Death: No i am not joking we need to increase our school in order to face something even higher to the threat.

Sonix: (Nod) So who is this person we need to revive there Death?

Death: His name is Sid.

Sonix: Gotcha we got this Death (Grab Maka and Black Star arm) Be back in a flash.

Soul: Wait what about...(Got grab in the arm by Sonix Clone)

Sonix Clone: We didn't forget about you too Soul (Dash off).

Tsubaki: (got carry in Princess Style and embarrassed ).

Sonix Clone: Hello (dash off).

Death:...

Death: (Thought) Seem like Sonix is filled with so much heart and passion. But i wonder is he worries about Akame i will talk to him.

Meanwhile with the Gang

Sonix: Well Look like we are here right guy? (hear goan and rubbing his head of embarrassed) Whoops hehe sorry, I sometimes get carried away without knowing it.

Soul: (turn green after the Sonix clone drops him off) I think i am going to...(Throw up).

Sonix: (Sweatdrop) This is going to be a while.

15 minute later

Black Star/Maka: YOU COULD HAVE KILL US YOU KNOW!

Sonix: Sorry I forgot you haven't seemed my speed in person so my bad?

Maka: So This is where Sid is at right?

Soul: It would seem?

Tsubaki: (See Sid Gravesite) There.

Sonix: Hm? This seems a little bit easy then i thought.

Soul: Huh? What do you mean?

Sonix: Think about for a sec why would Death send us out for a mission to revive an old mentor doesn't seem a little odd to everyone.

Maka: Come to think about it Yeah it kinda odd of him.

Black Star: (Hear rumble from the ground). The hell?

Sonix: (Sonix Scent and web Tsubaki and Black Star Back to the team).

?: Nice Reaction Speed most people would be dead if you haven't reacted fast enough.

Sonix: So i am guessing you are Sid Right?

Sid: Yeah who are you?

Sonix: (grin and Pose) I am Sonix the Hedgehog.

Sid: Sonix huh? (see Maka, Black Star) I see. (unsheathed his weapon)

Sonix: Hm?

Sid: You don't have to face me with combat. I already know you can beat me beside (point Maka and Black Star) Those two still need lot to learn.

Sonix: Agree.

Black Star: HAHAHAHAH I don't need training i am the only one who can beat any Kishin in this world.

Sid: Get cocky like that and you might end up dead.

Sonix: (Massive headache) Damn what was that?

Maka: Sonix you okay?

Sonix: Yeah something must have happened back in DWMA Like Akame she is...

?: Hello Sonix.

Sonix: (See a Witch above them and glare at her) Who are you?

Medusa: My name is Medusa and let just say my son is the one who infects your friend with the Black Blood.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Your son did it?

Medusa: (Smirk) Better hurry if you want to save her hedgehog (evil laughing then vanish).

Sonix: DAMMMIT! (Rush to Akame Aid).

Sonix: (Thought) Please be okay Akame Please be okay.

* * *

 **Next time on Blue Soul Eater**

 **Sonix: Sonix here Akame is out there somewhere i must find her before Medusa.**

 **Kid: Hold on Sonix first we do some training i want to see your ability.**

 **Time to Rumble**

 **Sonix: So this is Soul Resonance huh?**

* * *

Sorry for the lack of update but there are two things you are going to need to know about this story so Sonix and Akame are going to have a Soul Resonance. I am not sure on the name part, but i will tell you during the Next CH depend on when i get it done now the second things on this story There will be a revive Character in the AGK Fanbase. I will maybe show you a preview on who is that is and that all you need to know if you have any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy later peace.


	4. Time to Rumble

I don't own any of these characters only my OC

* * *

 **Last time on Blur Soul Eater**

 **Sonix and his Friend Maka, Soul, Black Star and** **Tsubaki. They revived an old mentor name Sid but before our Young heroes could return a New Villain name Medusa told Sonix that Akame is on a rampage with the Black Blood Sonix must stop her before all Madness come down.**

* * *

Sonix: (Rush to Akame) AKAME!

Sonix: Dammit. It was my fault if i shouldn't shut those two up maybe none of them would happen. I got to find her before something happen to her.

Maka: Sonix we found something in the nurse room.

Sonix: What is it Maka?

Maka: (give Sonix a Note).

Sonix: (open the note and read the letter)

Dear Sonix

This madness is slowly driving my insanity away piece by piece it like all the people i kill is telling me i am a parent killer and a freak. I don't know how long if i can keep myself together but if you are reading this message please help me Sonix only you can save me from this curse.

Sonix: I got to find her no matter what.

Soul: Don't worry Sonix we told Lord Death about Akame condition, in fact, he wants to speak to you about Akame after all.

Sonix: Alright (Nod) You and Maka get some rest.

Maka: (hug Sonix) It okay Sonix we will help you find Akame even if it cost us our life.

Sonix: Thank Maka now i am off night Guy (Wave at them)

Soul: Stay Safe bro we will talk more tm alright?

Sonix: (Thought) I will Soul now what does Lord Death need from me? (Walk to Lord death)

Time Skip

Death: Sonix i am surprised you came there is something you need to know about this world.

Sonix: What is it Death?

Death: Have you hear Soul Resonance?

Sonix: (Shooked his head) No i haven't what is it?

Death: I told my son that you see it first hand for now get some rest I already send my best people to find Akame.

Sonix: Alright thx Death.

Death: Also there is something i need to tell you.

Sonix: What is it?

Death: What bond do you see in Akame? I am curious to know what makes you so protection to her?

Sonix: Let just say she...(Sad face) She has a hard life no matter what she do someone she know die by an unknown enemy, curse, sacrifice, Choice those things but she aloneness in her, still I met her she saw me as a savior to many people. but everyone she knew was dead in the war i was the only one alive at the time.

( **A/N If you read Sonix Ga Kill Zero at the ending you would get the idea from it Resume to the story)**

Death: I...I see Sorry for making you remember that dark past she must have a whole lot of friend during the war.

Sonix: (sign) Trust me you have no idea how much pain she has to suffer after 9 years of her life.

Death: I understand Sonix Tm you would lead a team and...(got stop by Sonix).

Sonix: (Small Serious face) No Akame is a whole different level to your student. I can't risk it Death it best to leave it to me. I know Akame better than anyone else in your academy please sir?

Death:(Thinking and nod to Sonix) Alright Akame is under your care We have the school nurse to help heal her visit her tomorrow when you have a chance okay Sonix?

Sonix: (Nod) I will Night Death (walk to his room).

Death: Spirit.

Spirit: Yes Sir!

Death: I want you so put an undercover group to cover Sonix in case Akame attack him don't get caught by him alright?

Spirit: (nod) Yes Lord Death.

Death: (thought) I know Sonix got this with his determine but can he handle the threat in this world? We shall see Sol. I hope you know what are you doing.

Next Day

Sonix: (yawning and rub his eye) Man what a night (open the windows) Well time to start the day (Jump outside the windows) Welp Kid is outside waiting for me time to see what is this Soul Resonance all about (teleport).

Kid: Where is that Bloody hedgehog?

Liz: Maybe he overslept Kid give him time alright.

Patty: Yeah every time you rush us to get ready.

Kid: (sweatdrop and tapping his foot impatient) True but i wonder what taking him so long?

Sonix: Hey.

Liz/Patty/Kid: (Jump in shock) how did you get behind us?

Sonix: I was here about 4 minutes ago.

Kid: How come i didn't felt your presence?

Sonix: Well let just say i has talent that all hehe.

Sonix: So are we going to get started about this Soul Resonance that Lord Death told me last night.

Kid: (nod) Liz Patty.

Patty/Liz: Right (transform into his soul weapon)

Sonix: Hm?

Kid: Soul Resonance.

Sonix: (Scenting a Blue Connect from Kid) Weird this is Soul Resonance. I never knew about this world hehe well then come on show me what can you do Kid! (smirk)

Kid: (Small glare at the hedgehog and aim at him) Death Cannon. (Shot at Sonix)

Sonix: (teleport and Whistler) That was tight i wonder what else is next there Kid(Sonix Scent and dodge) Hey what was that for?

Kid: (flipping his Gun) Wow impressive Speed Reaction i never fought i face someone like you in my life.

Sonix: (rubbing his nose) I am the fasting thing alive after all. So i believe you have a mission you have to do right?

Kid: (Nod) There is an old rune in the west side on the desert so i am going to defeat an old god. I will be back shorty you go find your friend okay?

Sonix: (Thumb up) I will good luck Kid (Dash off).

Kid: (Shocked by Sonix Speed) Amazing he might be faster than me.

Liz: (Smirk) Someone is Jealous.

Kid: (Yelling at Liz) Oh Shut it Liz Not like you want to date Sonix after all.

Liz: (Blush and look away) W-What do you know about me (Scoff).

Patty: (Bink a couple time) Uh did i miss something or...

Kid/Liz: NO!

Patty: Fair enough.

Kid: (Thought) Sonix be careful out there this world has more danger like none other you see before. (summon Beelzebub to head the rune)

Meanwhile with Akame

Akame: (Struggles to walk) I...Need...to...fight..this.

Akame: Sonix must be looking be me dammit i knew i shouldn't leave (Panting heavily).

Thug: Hey look boy we got ourself a pretty sexy lady. Let have some fun boy.

Akame: (thought) No not now Dammit i can't move my body is this fear after i whole life being an assassin. Someone anyone helps me (have a tear come down).

Black Star: Hey Jackass Leave her alone.

Thug leader: The little shit kill him boy.

Goon: Want to play pretty lady?

Akame: (Thought) Dammit this madness is driving me it telling me to...(evil smile) KILL!

Goon: Uh Boss her face is giving me the creep.

Thug Leader: Doesn't matter Get her.

Akame: (Smile Deeply and Cut through the Goon) DIE IN HELL HAHAHA!

Thug Leader: W-What the Hell? (try to run but his leg was cut off) AHHHH My Fucken Leg (moving away from Akame) Move away from me y-You bitch.

Akame: (Smile mad) DIE DIE DIE (Laughing as she stabs the Thug Leader)

Tusbaki: (Eye Widen) W-What is this deep presence from Akame?

Black Star: Don't know Tusbkai but we need to stall time for Sonix to get here.

Akame: (Gigging Evily) Time for your death. (Dash in front of Black Star)

Black Star: (thought) Dammit this girl could kill me Sonix where are you?

Sonix: (grab Black Star and drop him) So you must be the madness inside Akame (glare) **LET HER GO!**

Black Star: Sonix let me...

Sonix: No she can kill you where you stand let me handle her you head back at DWMA NOW!

Black Star: Fine (Teleport).

?: So you must be Sonix the Hedgehog Sol Grandson (Evil Smirk).

Sol: Watch out kid something tell me that this guy is on a whole new level from us.

Sonix: I know Gramp but it a familiar Aura as he knows us somehow?

?: Aww I am hurt that you forgot about me (Evil Smile) it me Asura.

Sonix/Sol: (Eye Widen) Sol: A-Asura I thought you were banished by Death! How in the Hell are you here?

Asura: I am not really here but i will soon i have to possible collect this young girl madness and i have to say she has does a lot of Killing for someone her age HEHE!

Sol: (Scent Sonix Rage) Oh no Sonix Calm down!

Sonix: (Deep small Glare) LET AKAME GO NOW BEFORE I COME FIND YOU AND RIP YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF!

Asura: Stuck a nerve did i?

Asura: Alrightly then i will make my return Sol and get my revenge on You and Death for banished me eco ago. (vanish in Akame body)

Sonix: AKAME (rush to catch Akame body) Hey you okay?

Akame: (Groan) S-Sonix what happens?

Sonix: (Relief) You got your mind jack by some guy call Asura And he wants to Collect your madness.

Akame: (struggle) Did he get what he wants?

Sonix: Not sure but i do know that the madness inside you will corrupt you make you different.

Akame: (look at Goon) Did i do that?

Sonix: ...(nod) Yes you did.

Akame: (sad face) Sonix i want to be alone for a while now.

Sonix: Wait Akame what are you saying i was looking for you for day now why are you leaving?

Akame: Because i feel as i need some time alone for repent for my Sin and Guilt for many people i have kill.(Running)

Sonix: Dammit (chase after Akame)

Meanwhile

Medusa: Look like the plan was a success now on to phase 2 for our grand ceremony. (Teleport)

* * *

 **Next Time on Blur Soul Eater**

 **Sonix: Yo everyone Sonix here Dang Akame feels like this was her fault it not it was Asura fault for putting you in some kind of trance or something?**

 **?: Hello Akame how it been?**

 **Sonix: Y-You are?!**

 **AN Reunited Party**

 **Sonix: (Smirk) Never thought i see you again Cora and Phoney.**

* * *

Welp Another CH done if you have any question please let me know and i will talk to you guy later peace.


	5. An Reunited Party

So i don't own any of these Character only my OC

Last Time on Blur Soul Eater

 **Sonix found Akame but saw her Madness drove her** **insanity** **to murder some Goon who were going to rape her and kill her but A old foe that Sol and Death knew have Banish from Hell now he is on the verse of coming back can Sonix and his friend defeat this unknown** **presence? Or this world will be** **drive** **by Madness.**

* * *

Sonix: (Running around Death City to Find Akame) She could be anyway (Look around) She blame herself to be affect by the Black Blood it not her fault it Asura Fault i need to find a cure to help Akame get rid of the Madness inside her once and for all Maybe Maka may know something about this i'm will ask her. (Rush to Maka House)

Maka: (Yawning and rubbing her eye) Look like we have a test today. Got to wake up Soul now (got clothes on) Soul are you dress time to get up you lazy...(See Blair on Soul Bed and make a pissed off Face) SOULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! (Kick Soul in the face)

10 minute later

Soul: Ow Maka What the hell was that for?

Maka: Nothing you almost got us late again?

Soul: Blame the damn Busty Cat women for coming in my room all the time.

Sonix: Hey Maka and Soul.

Soul: Hey Sonix we hear what happen from Black Star is Akame...?

Sonix: (Sad face) Yeah but i am looking for her and having no luck for it (Sign) Sometime my luck is be dangerous for the people i love.

Maka: (Pat Sonix Shoulder) We will Find her Sonix i promise you that.

Sonix: Thank Maka also i have a question for you.

Maka: (Confused face) What kind?

Sonix: Is there a Cure for this Madness?

Maka: We don't know if there was but i do know that the only way to cure someone Madness is to find the heart of connection inside them.

Sonix: (thought) The connection inside their heart, I will keep that in mind. (Back to Realty) Thank Maka i will remember that.

Maka: Welcome Sonix Me and Soul need to head to class for a test Later Sonix. (Head to the Academy)

Sonix: Have Fun Guy (Wave at them) So hard part is knowing where was her last location? But where could she have gone to?

Sonix: Wait what did Akame say before she was crying?

Flashback

Akame: Repent for my Sin and Guilt.

Present

Sonix: Sin and Guilt so that would mean (Look for a Chruch) A Chruch is the only thing i can think about that Akame would be at time to save your Demon Akame (Rush to the Chruch).

?: Seem Like Sonix is finding Akame let's help him!

?: Right he is heading to the Chruch let go. (Follow Sonix to the rooftop)

Meanwhile with Akame

Akame: (hearing the voice inside her thought) Stop! STOP! STOPPING!

?: You lead us to our death.

Akame: NO I DIDN'T!

?: You are the only reason we died for your existence.

Akame: (grabbing her head to resist) SHUT UP!

?: Kill The Hedgehog he is the one who kill all of your friend.

Akame: (Hearing the voice saying Kill Sonix) No Stop he doesn't deserve it he is my friend.

?: Then i will take control. (Take control of Akame Mind)

Akame: (Felt unconscious and awake and Evily Smile and Laughing Insanity)

Back to Sonix

Sonix: Hmm Where is she?

Sonix: Well since i am here might as well look around (Start to Look around)

9 minute later

Sonix: Dammit not here either maybe i should...(Sonix Scent) My Sonix Scent is Trigger something close by but where?

Asura: Oh Sonix (Evily gigging) I found you.

Sonix: (Glare at the Kishin) Wait Asura What do want with me now?

Asura: Nothing but do you want to see your friend here? Well let just say her Madness have ascend not even you can save her now.

Sonix: What do you mean by...(Eye Widen and Shocked) A-Akame?

So Akame have a dark Aura have black shirt with a black Skirt and her eye are Demonic with a crimson red eye pupil and her glove are more darker Black and her boot are combat deep red and have a flaming Dark Sword her form is Madness Akame.

Sonix: (Glare at Asura) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?

Asura: It was the madness inside her taking every bit of her humanity making her my madness Host.

Sol: Asura LET HER GO NOW THIS INSTANT!

Asura: (Small Laugh into a Laughing of Insanity and Stare at Sonix with Death Glare) Kill him Akame.

Akame: (Stare at Akame with coldless Glare) Die!

Sonix: No Akame i am not Fighting you Dammit Remember who you are!

Akame: (Dash up To Sonix)

Sonix: Dammit (Dash up to Akame and Clash) Look Like i will have to do this the hard way after all. Sorry Akame But it time for you to be Dunk on.

 **BGM: The Resistance by Skillet**

 **So Akame and Sonix both clash and exchange blow attack from the middle of the Church and have the chair in the church was blast away and Sonix was Running on the wall and Akame Jump to Sonix and try to Slice him but Sonix Dodge her attack and grab her legs and Slam her to the floor and Akame wasn't faze by that Throw. Then Sonix try his Ice Form to Freeze her in place, But Akame Speed was faster then Sonix, But Sonix Dodge it and use Ice Block on her to stop her on advance to him. But Akame use her Afterimage now Sonix use his Scent to locate her but his Scent was slow and got cut on his shoulder and felt poison and he was losing his vision and conscious.**

Sonix: (Thought) Dammit this Black Blood is kicking my ass now but why does Asura want from Akame? his Successor?

Akame: (Laughing Insanity) Prepare to Die SONIX! (Went to slice his neck but bullet hit her blade) WHAT!?

?: Not Yet Akame we still need you to come back.

Akame: (Saw her old friend and tear coming down) Cora and Tsukushi.

Asura: Tch more Worm Kill them.

Akame: (Felt her Madness more) NO I WILL NOT KILL THEM! (Resist and Left the Church).

Asura: (Shock and Smirk) Inserting, I will be Back Hedgehog and i will get my revenge once and for all (Vanish in Darkness).

Sonix: What..Are..you...two..doing..here..? (Slowly dying)

Cornelia: Saving you (give Sonix a potion to the Poison) Also What happen to Akame?

Sonix: She been Infected by this world call Black Blood.

Tsukushi: Black Blood?

Sonix: It twisted your insanity and make you lose every part of yourself now it my fault and i got to fix it.

Cornelia: It never your fault Sonix you did what you can do to save her?

Sonix: It feel like i didn't do much even tho i don't want to hurt her even tho she must be in pain from her past. I... 't know how to save her but i know one thing for sure.

Tsukushi: And that would be...?

Sonix: Reaching out for her heart. We need to let her know that her friend is here for her no matter how much hell she went to. We are her family and family don't leave each other out.

Cornelia: Yeah but first we should do some Recon if our chance to find Akame 100 Percent but it would take Days.

Sonix: (thinking) Yeah but where would Akame go when she need to do?

Tsukushi: Would she need to head to a lake to clear her thought?

Cornelia: Yeah she always go to a lake to clear her thought but the question is where?

Sonix: I know someone who can tell that info. You two need to find some info about that Kishin something tell me this is far from over.

?: (Evil Snicker) Exactly Hedgehog! This war is just the beginning. (Vanish)

Sonix: So what are you and Tsukushi going to do now Cora?

Cornelia: Right now doing some Recon we might run into some of these kid that you have met the last couple of day.

Sonix: You mean Maka and Soul and the other?

Cornelia: Yeah but something else as well.

Sonix: Care to tell me?

Cornelia: A strange Rumor have been going around lately there been several people missing from alleyway and other place as well and been leaving them with this. (Show Sonix the photo)

Sonix: (Turn Green) What the hell is that?

Cornelia: We are not sure but whatever is it. It only hunt at Night so keep that in mind.

Sonix: (Cover his arms) Does it have a name?

Tsukushi: The Werewolf that all we know.

Sonix: Werewolf? huh (Crack his fist and neck) Time to find ourselves a wolf so you girl down for a little game?

Cornelia: Yeah we need to make sure any more of these people don't die for nothing even as a Civilian.

Tsukushi: But We need to make a plan first if we want to Catch him.

Sonix: Then we need a plan (Thinking but phone call) Look like a Mission Came up from Lord Death Got to go.

Tsukushi: Wait Sonix (Hug him) Be careful.

Cornelia: And Safe Journey Blue Blur.

Sonix: (Smirk and Dash out of the Church).

Cornelia: Now let's head back to the hideout and reunited with Poney we need to let her know about the plan for our Wolf.

Tsukushi: Roger that Cora Let's Go! (Run outside)

Cornelia: (Small Smile and Look up to the widow of God) Akame May God bless your Soul. (Follow Tsukushi)

* * *

 **Next Time on Blur Soul Eater**

Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here Dammit look like Reckless Black Star is fighting a Samurai at a unknown area got to help the damn kid.

Kid: Sonix We may need backup for where we at.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Oh no

Countdown to Madness

Sonix: This is...Akame...Madness...It crazy of her Sin.

* * *

 **So Since this Story need a upcoming and my Tales of Light and Darkness they both need some updating. So i am trying to do a Side Story for both of them, but i am not sure on how to make it a side story. But i will do the best i can for it, Even tho i am almost done with My Senior Project don't worry everyone just bear with me trying to finish up my senior year and hopefully be done with it then. I am back on doing story on my school By April i should be done still then i will talk to you guy later peace**


	6. Countdown to Madness

I Don't own any of these Character only My OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Blur Soul Eater**

 **Sonix have found Akame at a the same Church where he first encounter That weird Kid from before Cota right as Sonix almost met his demise he was save by Akame old friend that was in Elite Seven Cora and Tsukushi and now the Hunt for finding Her will be Hard first let's see what is our blue blur doing today?**

* * *

Sonix: (Parkour to different Rooftop) Great after 3 hour of finding Akame never came up (Signs) Guess this is going to be a alwhile now still i get some news from Cora (See DWMA Academy) Might as well head back to the Academy to give some good news and Bad news to Lord Death to see what is the game plan here? (Rush to the school)

Soul: (Saw a Blue Blur running to DWMA) Hey Maka Sonix is heading to the Academy.

Maka: I wonder does he have good news about Akame come on Soul let's hurry (Rushing to the Academy)

Soul: Wait Hold up Maka Dammit! (Follow Maka)

Meanwhile

Sonix: And That pretty much it.

Death: I see (Thought) This is what i fear the most during after the incident we are going to have all double all search party to find her and cure her as fast of possible.

Sonix: Anyway do you have any mission for me Lord Death?

Death: No but we do need you to find Black Star we haven't seen him coming in class he always training can you please find him and bring him to class?

Sonix: Alright will do. (Walk out of the Office)

Death: And Sonix...

Sonix: (Stop) What's up?

Death: I am sorry for what happen for Miss Akame Life i know it must been hard for you to do everything in your power to save her. But don't overwork yourself we will find her together?

Sonix: (Thumb up) Alright thank.

Death: (Thought) I believe it time to call a old friend for this situation.

With Sonix

Sonix: (Walking down the Hallway) Now i wonder where could Black Star be?

Maka: Hey Sonix!

Sonix: (See Maka and Soul) Hey Guy what's up?

Soul: Nothing much man we came to see how was the search?

Sonix: Well i did found her but only find her lost again.

Maka: Awww What are you doing now?

Sonix: Now Lord death told me to find Black Star. Have any of you two see him?

Soul: Not recently.

Maka: Matter a fact i think i saw him heading too a unknown place it look like he was waiting on someone?

Sonix: (Thought) Waiting for someone (thinking) Who could that person be... (realize something) Wait i remember a rumor about a lone Samurai who came to Death city not too long again.

Soul: Sonix you okay?

Sonix: I think i know who Black Star is facing.

Maka: You talking about that Lone Samurai who came here not too long ago?

Sonix: (Nod) He challenge him a dual That Damn Idiot Be right back (Dash to Stop The Dual).

Soul: Sonix seem Stress should we give him something to call down?

Maka: Hmm oh we should invite to basketball Soul.

Soul: Doesn't sound like a bad idea Maka come on let's invite Kid, Patty and Liz to it as well.

Maka: Let's do it after all since Christmas is almost here after all.

Soul: Yeah you are right come on.

Maka: Wait for me Soul.

Elsewhere

Sonix: (Figure 8) Dammit Black Star why now! I need to save him before he get himself kill (Boost to his Location) Let's hope i am not too late.

Sonix: I better before He does something reckless (Speed up faster)

With Black Star

?: I see you were waiting Demon.

Black Star: I AIN'T NO DEMON I AM BLACK STAR THE ONE WHO WILL KICK YOUR ASS!

So the Mysterious Lone Samural he have possesses long, straight, blond hair, blue eyes and a rather muscular build. Early on, he wore a overcoat draped over his shoulders as if it were a cape, fluttering behind him while he is in combat. This cape has visible cuts on its end. He then wears a high collar, Japanese-style, button-down shirt dress pants. These pairs of pants contain cuts in their fabric at their hems, Finally, he wears a pair of twine sandals, in addition to being commonly seen with a piece of straw in his mouth which he spits out when he's fighting seriously. The color scheme in the anime is that of a white shirt and olive green dress pants as well as his eyes being brown, sandy blond hair, a large brown overcoat. His name is Mifune

Mifune: (Notice the tattoo on his Left Arms) I see you are part of the Blacks Star Clan.

Black Star: (Cockly Smirk) If i am?

Mifune: Then i must kill you (Sword Stance) Prepare to Taste my Sword to your heart Demon.

Black Star: Tsubaki Ninja Mode: Sword.

Tsubaki: Roger (Transform into a Short Sword) Ready when you are.

 **BGM: Black Star Battle Theme**

 **So Black Star rush up to Mifune with a downward Slice but Mifune delfect it with his Sword and kick Black Star back and Black Star use his Ninja Art to make Mifune Confused by his Battle style and he ran to kick Mifune away but he got block by his attack and Tsubaki switch to Ninja Star and Black Star throw her at Mifune and he dash up to him and grab his Ninja Star and switch it to Sword and clash blade. But Mifune was more quicker and faster but he cut a wound in his arm.**

Black Star: Dammit No i can't lose here.

Mifune: You let your own reckless be your own downfall(Drawn his Blade to his head prepare to strike) Prepare to die Demon.

Tusbaki: BLACK STAR NOOOOOOOOO!

Sonix: Stop right there. (Grab Black Star and bring him next to Tsubaki) You okay Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: What about Black Star?

Sonix: He is alright for now (cast a portal) Get Black Star out of here i deal with him.

Tsubaki: But..

Sonix: Don't worry Tsubaki i be fine beside (Half-turn and Thumb up) Nothing will keep me down after all you guy are my friend till the better end.

Tsubaki: (Nod and took Black Star to the portal) We be waiting for you.

Sonix: (Nod and Close the portal and Serious face at Mifune) So Shall we begin.

Mifune: (Sheath his Sword) No i will leave this town but (Turn to face Sonix half-turn) Know this you are making a big mistake for letting him live.

Sonix: And why is that?

Mifune: Just know it must be a greater than your friend there.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) You know where she is?

Mifune: No but i hear rumor about a Black hair girl with Red Eye in the south side Village but you must be heading for a death wish.

Sonix: I don't care she is my responsible and my friend. Plus i doubt you have a friend did you Mifune?

Mifune: What would you know about me?

Sonix: (Teleport behind him) We all have something we lost even if we have to put our lives on the line to protect who we love.

Mifune: (Small Smile) At least you talk with sense alright then but there is a another Rumor also as well i pretty sure you are aware about it.

Sonix: About the missing Victim Happening around Death City What about them?

Mifune: Rumor have it they been one but more soul been taking underground.

Sonix: (Thought) A Underground lair? Impossible but could it?

Mifune: And Tell the boy if he want a rematch meet me in a Sacred Valley north of here.

Sonix: Will do (Walk away).

Mifune: And Sonix.

Sonix: Hmm (Stop) What is it Mifune?

Mifune: Try not to die.

Sonix: (Smirk) Hehe You too. (Rush Back to DWMA)

Mifune: (Thought) I see so he is the Light to stop the Darkness coming i hope he will survival Many challenge coming to him. (Walk down the road)

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Hey Maka how is he?

Maka: He be alright despite his injury but the nurse say it only a cut on his right arm but other than that he be alright.

Sonix: Good to hear say where is Tusbaki?

Soul: If you want to know where she at Sonix she is outside.

Sonix: Thank Soul.

Maka: Sonix.

Sonix: (Stop by Maka) What is it?

Maka: We were wonder if you ever play Basketball before?

Sonix: I used too why?

Maka: We wanted to challenge you on a game of Basketball when you come back if that okay with you?

Sonix: Sure i be down for it. (Walk to see Tsubaki)

Elsewhere

Tsubaki:...

Sonix: Hey Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: (Snap out of her mind) Oh hey Sonix.

Sonix: So what is going on (Sit next to her) Is it about Black Star?

Tsubaki: (Shook her head) It just me in General i wonder am i too weak to protect the people i know even you?

Sonix: Tsubaki What you did for Black Star is more than enough to protect anyone as long you got each other back. It part of the Soul correct? (Point at her Soul) All of you two have to do is train more know about the mind and Body. But more importantly (Pat Her Shoulder) You two are Soulmate that have a bond deeper than no other as long you have friend who been with you all the way. No matter how many trial will come ahead of you i know Black Star will always have a plan despite his reckless way but he trust you Tsubaki to know what to do after all you are his Weapon So (Smile Big and Smirk) Keep up the good work there.

Tsubaki: (Mini Blush and thought) He remind me of my little brother

Sonix: Anyway I got to go Maka and Soul need me for a game of Basketball okay take some time to think about alright Tsubaki see you later (Rush to Maka and Soul).

Tsubaki: (Smile) Thank you Sonix for encourage i will get stronger and protect everyone.

Somewhere in Death City

Akame: (Groaning) My Head is he gone?

Asura: I will never be gone beside i still got plan for you after all my dear.

Akame: (Groaning and holding her head) What do you want from me?

Asura: During the next few Day i want you to meet a old friend (Show her Sonix) and Kill him without hesitation.

Akame: (Eye widen and Struggle to fight back Asura Control) Dammit the black Blood is taking control.

Asura: And the Madness it corrupt your Will power do you have what it take to fight back.

Akame: Even if i die Yes! I will never kill Sonix he is like a brother to me. I die even if you force me to kill him.

Asura: Then I just go deeper of your Memories and force you from the inside (Search in Akame Memory and saw one) I see how about this one.

Akame: (Screaming and holding her head and having her memory erase and Pass out)

Asura: Let's See you kill him now (Laughing Insanely).

Some Time later

Akame: (Wake up and Emotionless eye) Must..Kill..Sonix He hurt me (Walk to the end of the rooftop and Jump to rooftop) Sonix...Sonix...Sonix must Die.

* * *

 **Next Time On Blur Soul Eater**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here look like Akame was last found at the Bridge Wait it was a Trap?**

 **Cornelia: Sonix we have a problem!**

 **The Pain of Akame**

 **Sonix: (Eye Widen) What gotten into you Akame? It me your friend Sonix?**

* * *

Hey Guy sorry for the lack of update been doing alot of School work and other stuff Sadly the school computer is going to go back with my school but i try to do some on my phone for the meantime but i might get used on computer rather on phone. So i try my best to edit some stuff out in case if doesn't work Now i know everyone is wonder about RWBY Datten Ken. I will trying to figure how to play it out without messing it up. for Weiss Part and Blake Part don't worry i will updating it as possible.


End file.
